legoninjagofandomcom-20200222-history
MediaWiki talk:Wiki-navigation
Favicon So what should we do, judges? :P I'd be happy with either as long as we get one soon. :P Drewlzoo I like my first entry, second one is okay. I don't like the two heads...it's just...not jazzi enough. :P вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу I like your 2nd entry the best. I think we should use it. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 16:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm happy with that. :) вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу BCG, my problem with it is that I think Milton Bradley will sue us. :P Why don't you change the letters to the lite blue? :) LMB Topic Pages I want to create a page for my C.O.M.B. topic...but I want to know...what are the requirements for creating a page about one? I see a lot of them... вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу So far, it has pretty much been any major topic (pretty much just news stations, & MB forum topics), or any roleplay. Roleplay meaning Agents roleplay, not each individual HQ. So go ahead and make roleplays for forums, but not topics yet, maybe later, though! :) Drewlzoo I think it would be okay to allow HQs that have over 100 pages and are active daily. But we might want to wait a little while. IDK. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 20:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Well C.O.M.B. has over 100 pgs, and it gets about 15 - 20 posts a day.. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу So...is that a yes I can make the page? вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Why don't you make some pages for other HQs. I think you could probably make a page for C.O.M.B., but it would be better if more popular HQs had pages first. Drewlzoo I think we should do one for each of the most popular HQ's in each forum or subforum. What do you think? вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Excellent idea, BCG. One for each of the most popular 'Good Side' HQs and one for the most popular 'Bad Side' HQs in each forum. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 17:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Shall I create a C.O.M.B. page now then? :P вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Go ahead! :P cricket Just before I came on chat, apperently cricket62 was calling pepsi sexy and stuff. I think he needs a talk. Oh, and apperently flex was spamming the chat and someone's talk page too. Ugggg. More work :( ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ We need to get a chatmod training really bad. They don't know when to ban people and when to just leave them. Pepsi seems to not ban at all, and LC seems to do it all the time... I was thinking we could do it at Video Music & Picture editing freeware wiki, since 1999bug and I are the only two there, and Bug is a chatmod. :) Drewlzoo Yeah, there are only a few chatmods who actually do their job... Some kind of training thing might be benifitial. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 20:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I like that idea. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yes, CM training would be good (I still need my admin training!) вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Asigning admins users? Should we put a bunch of users in a group, and have an admin moniter them? We could split the wiki into four groups, and give each admin a group. That way users would know who to report thing to, who to ask questions, and if something happens, it would be easier for an admin to catch it. IDK, it's just an idea... Drewlzoo Idk... It would probablly just cause confusion and more work. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 20:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) interesting idea. I think it just might work. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ How would it cause confusion, LBK? :) Drewlzoo I think we should give it a try, you know, just for a week or two maybe. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Yeah, we could call them "teams" and have games and stuff, too. Forums I think we've been discussing some stuff here that can be public. It would really help if we used the forum on our wikia. I already put a topic there about the colors. The only active discussion we have that I think should be moved is the favicon one. http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Matching_colors Drewlzoo Pepsi Pepsi is requesting adminship at least on a one week trail basis. I think he'd be fine. SHould we give it to him? ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Wait, you mean like giving him admin for a certain time period every week? Why? Drewlzoo I don't understand, EED. :S LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 16:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, he wants us to let him be admin for a week and see how he is and then maybe let him continue to be one. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ I talked to him and somehow got him more excited and told him he wasn't going to get admin at the same time. :P I really think it's a HORRIBLE idea. No offense, but you should see how we pick admins. It took LBK and I two months to pick you, EED. We really can't let someone have power like that. This isn't Brickipedia. Yeah, I totally understand. I just told pepsi I'd ask. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yeah, that's probably good. :P User:Drew1200 I don't think he'd be bad, but...we don't need another one anyway. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу It's LightHouse!!! It's LightHouse! He created KRRouse, Alemas55, 3000ofJake, 5000hello, and tons of others! He didn't make the Cheatcodes account, though. I'm thinking he can come back in 3011. Drewlzoo Who is "LightHouse"? I've never heard of him before. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 17:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) LFY is being bad again and really made LC2 mad. LC2 has now quit because LFY called him gay :'( :@ ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yes he has done some objectionable things now...I don't think he should have his CM rights again. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Nevermind, I think whoever is making those accounts is just pretending to be Lighthouse. I think Lighthouse was a poster, I remember him as a Craftsman. CBM You probably already know about this, but CBM is all mad and leaving. He's mad at me because I took his powers until I could talk here. Basically, he was telling me what he was going to do, and not letting me explain what his job was. I could see this place quickly turning into Brickipedia if we let users do that. Yeah, CBM always seemed haugty to me. I knew this was coming. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Hmm...I've never seen this side of his character before... вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу CM of the Week Pepsi thinks it might help if we did a "chat mod of the week" or "'admin of the week". It might give incentive to be a good chat mod and whatnot. I dunno. I'm not sure about it. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yeah, he told me about that. I think ChatMod of the month might be good! Maybe CM of the week, even. -Drew1200 I think it's a great idea! Who will decide though? :P вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу